Minato Akari
Minato Akari is one of TheFunGame's OCs. She attends Akademi High School. Appearance Minato has large, curly, purple hair with a purple clip attached. She also has regular cyan eyes. She wears a completely black version of the Dark Blazer unless customized. She wears lavender stockings as well. Due to being part of the Student Council, she doesn't have any unique accessories. Her bust size is 1.0. Her skin is pale due to rarely going outside when she was young. Minato also wears a purple scarf, just like her friends do. Computer Club During Minato's second year of high school, she was part of the Computer Club. Due to this, she had a different appearance. She wore the light blazer uniform, and had dark purple stockings. Due to being in the Computer Club, she wore a binary code bracelet. Her skin wasn't as pale as it is now. She also had darker cyan eyes. Personality Minato is a very strict person with a higher reputation than most. Due to being part of the Student Council, she is constantly checking up on other students to see what they are doing, and to see if they're breaking any rules. Due to this, many students believe that she is a "wet towel" or "stuck up". She doesn't actually enjoy being strict, or having to get students in trouble, but she does it due to it being her job. She finds the other Student Coucil members to be much worse than her, but would never actually say this. Due to her parents owning a large computer software service, she has a fondness for computers, and always practices with them so that she can prepare for the day that she owns the company. Persona Minato has the Heroic personality. If she witnesses the player murder another student, she will attempt to restrain the murderer with the strength of a strong student. If she witnesses the player murder either Kanna Kaito, Hiroyuki Akane, or Subara Shipan, she will revert to the sleuth persona, and take a picture of the player to send to the police. If Minato witnesses the player murder any of the student council members (And Minato and the player are alone) Minato will leave the school, but won't call the police. Relationships * Kanna Kaito: Her cousin. They grew up together, and spent most of their time together. After Kanna went to America in her middle school years, Minato started looking for other ways to have fun. Eventually, she decided to start focusing on her parents company. By the time Kanna returned to Japan, Minato had already started to become a strict person. Kanna is still best friends with Minato though. * Hiroyuki Akane: One of her friends. Minato had a bad feeling about Hiroyuki before even meeting him, and she eventually started to hate him after finding out about him hitting on Kanna. She eventually started to stalk him, and tried to find info on him so she could report him. After finding out that Kanna had befriended him, she decided to leave him alone. Eventually, they started hanging out, and they've been friends ever since. * Subara Shipan: One of her friends. They don't interact much due to not having anything in common. Minato finds Subara to be vulgar, and Subara believes that Minato is a wet towel. They don't hate each other though. * Hanna Kaito: Her cousin. She doesn't know anything about Hanna, and didn't even know that she existed until she came to Akademi. Minato doesn't have much of an opinion on Hanna. Feel free to add your OCs here~ Extra Info * She is a cat person. * She is innocent, and doesn't know much about sexual topics. * She plans to take over her parents company. * She has four cousins. * She is disliked by most of the school due to being too strict. * She sucks at confessions. Trivia * She dislikes Megami Saikou the most out of all of the Student Council members, and will praise you on your kill if you are alone with her after killing Megami. * She believes that anime was a mistake. Category:Females Category:Pansexual Category:Scorpio Category:Student Council Category:OCs Category:Students